board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Soap MacTavish's Contest History
Who is Soap MacTavish? John "Soap" MacTavish is one of the main characters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Soap began his SAS career as a Sergeant, which is unusual for a newcomer. Gaz quickly trains Soap before introducing Soap to Captain John Price and the rest of Bravo team. Soap passes the C.Q.B test and is briefed for his first mission to infiltrate a cargo ship housing a nuclear device. They are interrupted and as they escape, Soap almost falls to his death when Price saves him. Soap and the rest of bravo team travel to Russia to join forces with Sergeant Kamarov. They rescue their Informant Nikolai and escape. Soap's next mission was in Azerbeijan, in search of Khaled Al-Asad. Soap watches Price torture and execute Al-Asad after obtaining the necessary information. Soap infiltrated Russia with the task force to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev. Disguised as Russian soldiers, the team engages with Zakhaev's forces and Soap chases after Victor. Refusing to betray his father, Victor kills himself before Soap can stop him. In the final mission of Modern Warfare, Soap was part of the joint group tasked with stopping the angered Zakhaev from launching nukes at the United States. After a successful mission, Zakhaev escapes and while the task force escapes, Zakhaev destroys the bridge on the way out, forcing everyone to get out of their vehicles and fight. Soap was injured in explosion and is pulled to safety by Griggs who is then shot. Soap watches Imran Zakhaev and his men execute Gaz and other members of the task force. They are distracted for a moment by an explosion and Price uses this time to slide Soap his M1911 and Soap finishes off Imran Zakhaev and his men. Many men come to their rescue as Soap passes out on a stretcher. After the events of Modern Warfare, Soap is promoted to Captain and assigned to Task Force 141. Soap became the field commander of the task force and led the force alongside Ghost and Roach. Through multiple missions, Soap meets up with Nikolai again and leads the assaults to rescue prisoner 627 from the Gulag. After they infiltrate the prison, Soap leads the force to find Prisoner 627 who happens to be Captain Price. Price is a bit reluctant to come with the group but once he see Soap he does and Soap returns Price's M1911 he used to kill Imran Zakhaev. Their next mission has them investigating an arms deal in Afghanistan where they are betrayed by General Shepherd's men. They try to warn Ghost and Roach but discover they have already been killed. Nikolai helps the two escape and after retrieving intel from Makarov, they go after Shepherd. The two pursue Shepherd and are separated in the ordeal. Soap corners Shephard and attempts to kill him but Shepherd is able to disarm Soap and impale Soap while he is on the ground. Price tackles Shepherd before he can finish Soap off and they engage in a fist fight. Shepherd gains the upperhand but Soap pulls the knife from his chest and finishes off Shepherd. Price helps Soap and the two are evacuated with help from Nikolai. Soap is labeled as a wanted war criminal for his "treachery" and is currently in hiding. "What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection?" - Captain John Price's first words to Soap MacTavish, in "F.N.G." Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 3 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Lost (14) Big Daddy, 21174 38.25% - 34176 61.75% * Extrapolated Strength --- 68th Place 22.22% After missing out on the last character battle, Soap was able to land a three seed. The match between him and Big Daddy was heavily debated. Modern Warfare had dominated the Spring 2009 Contest and Soap was the main character so he had to be strong. The other side argued that you never see Soap so no one knows what he looks like, much less what his name is. Big Daddy would also have Bioshock 2 release just days before the match. It ended in a blowout. Category:Contest Histories